


gravitas

by enharmony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: //stares at the sky, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, LOOK I JUST. DON'T QUESTION IT, M/M, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest, a bunch of inner monologuing as is par for the course with me, but with feelings? maybe??, hey look i found another way to tag it, i promise i'm actually a pure person, it's not all smut only like 900 words of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enharmony/pseuds/enharmony
Summary: lat., n:heavy weight, pressure, strictness, importance, solemnity





	gravitas

**Author's Note:**

> BURIES FACE IN HANDS  
> DON'T LOOK AT ME----
> 
> okay maybe look at this A/N. first of all the usual IF INCEST MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF which I mean every single time but especially this time
> 
> and uh. uhm. w-well. okay. the smut part is pretty vague cause I actually don't know shit about sex (or love for that matter, I'm just a confused little aroace) but it's still. a thing. it's a thing. yes. indeed. that it is
> 
> I didn't actually mean to post this because I'm VERY EMBARRASSED but I accidentally turned it feelsy so now I kinda feel obligated to supply this tag with even more slightly painful Atsuosas. if I won't do it, who will? the majority of the fandom are FOOLS I kid I kid I love the hq fandom and everyone should do what they're comfortable with okay! also this is highkey an apology for never going too far in what should be vs what has to be so now you know why I didn't, it's because I SUCK. which. I just now realised. is probably not a good thing to say on an E-rated fic jUST FORGET THAT
> 
> uhm so. take. my offerings. it's not much and I'll probably never reread it once it's uploaded so if there's mistakes feel free to point them out, my usual "post first edit later" mentality doesn't really work when you're too embarrassed to go back to it so. yeah. have a nice day? and DEAR GOD PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE I will never be able to stress that enough OKAY BYE

Atsumu’s body is burning under his own, his hands clawing at the mattress without finding anything to hold on to, and the sounds he makes are just as hot. They set him aflame with their intensity and volume, moans and gasps and the occasional scream when he hits him in just the right place; he’s deliberately not doing that too much right now to draw this out.

Osamu had a terrible fucking day.

First he missed the deadline to hand in his essay by five minutes, then he got a bunch of homework back only to find out he completely misunderstood the entire topic, and on his way from one class to another he got a message from a guy he was supposed to work together with saying that he’ll have to handle their entire presentation alone. Said presentation two hours later, of course, he completely botched.

So when he came home to their shared apartment and found Atsumu just lounging on the couch playing video games, he snapped. Didn’t even say hello before picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom. There were a few complaints but they died down quickly – if his brother had wanted to stop this, he would have, but both of them know that he hardly ever will. Same goes for Osamu, really.

One of Osamu’s hands is clutching onto Atsumu’s hip, the other is pushing his head down against the mattress, and for the first time today he gets to let his energy out on _something_ , anger turned to passion.

He can’t thrust into him as quickly as he’d like this way but he needs to feel like he has some sort of a high ground or he’ll go insane. His brother could quickly turn this on him if he wanted to, the only damn reason he’s letting him do this is that he seems to like being dominated, but any illusion of control is something at least.

It’s better this way. Atsumu always wants them to face each other and there are many things Osamu can deal with but facing the reality that he’s fucking his twin brother, and on a regular basis at that, is not one of them.

“‘Samu—”

He punishes that broken word with a twist of his fingers in his brother’s hair that draws a loud, long moan out of him. _No saying names._ That’s their most importantly rule, and one Atsumu forgets about a lot in his haze.

Osamu removes his hand from his brother’s hair and opts for shifting his position a bit, into something more upright that allows him to finally pick up the pace and Atsumu _keens_ at the sensation of Osamu’s cock hitting his prostate. The sound only spurs him on to go faster, harder, until his brother is rendered a speechless, twitching mess for him to use.

This – this _stress relief_ agreement they have is a double-edged sword. On one hand, it means _having sex with your twin brother_ , but on the other hand, the whole reason they’re doing it is that it works and it feels amazing and leaves them almost scarily satisfied every time it happens.

He’s slept with people before. It’s all fun, but none of them ever feel as good as Atsumu does.

He pulls Atsumu’s body up until they’re flush against each other and he can bury his teeth in his brother’s neck like he knows he likes it (he shouldn’t indulge him so much, he knows that, but he always ends up doing it anyway), just hard enough to almost break the skin but not quite, and his fingers dig into his hips once more, on both sides this time, while Atsumu’s own hands aimlessly scratch down Osamu’s skin.

His brother must be near his limit, but he won’t touch his cock – refuses to even look at it, lest he give in to the temptation – this is Osamu’s treat and he wants him to come just from _this_ , like he knows he can, like he has so many times before.

“P-please,” he gasps, “‘Samu, _please_ …”

Osamu forces his fingers into Atsumu’s mouth and he sucks on them, sending waves of pleasure through Osamu’s body; he doesn’t know why exactly he finds this so hot but he always does and of course his brother know to use that to his advantage.

Suddenly lazy, he lowers them down until Atsumu is sitting on his lap, and it’s getting difficult to keep his eyes open so he doesn’t, only feels the sensation of his brother desperately riding his cock and sucking on his fingers that’s so, _so_ dizzying.

He shouldn’t enjoy it this much, especially given the reason he started this in the first place. He should feel nothing but disgust at the idea of the person identical to him in all but personality and hair colour coming anywhere near him in this way. And yet – and _yet_.

He made an effort to be relatively quiet during the whole ordeal but he can’t hold back anymore, not with how Atsumu’s body is still burning and with how tight he is around him as he’s rocking up and down and with how he’s moaning around his fingers – at this rate he won’t last long, and he’s not sure which noises exactly he’s making but they must be pitiful.

Once more, Atsumu has him firmly under his control.

They come without much warning, simultaneously because _of course_ , and sometimes Osamu wishes they didn’t for once because he’d like to see Atsumu’s orgasm without being distracted by his own, but that’s all background noise in his mind as he slowly comes down from his high.

He crashes onto the bed as soon as he’s thrown his condom in the vague direction of the trash can and buries his face into a pillow, sighing. His energy is all spent, but he’s still a bit ticked off, mostly at himself now for always giving in so quickly.

“‘Samu,” Atsumu mutters, and then louder, “ _‘Samu_ , cuddle with me.”

“No. Fuck off.” Okay, maybe he’s being a bit too harsh, but they don’t _do_ that, not now, not ever. Kissing, cuddling, casual gestures of affection are all off-limits. This has to stay its own separate thing. As soon as the line between brothers and lovers (if you can call it that) starts to blur they’re doing something wrong.

He _can’t_ let that happen. This is stress relief. He’s not actually in love with Atsumu.

But is Atsumu in love with him? That’s something he doesn’t quite get yet. Sometimes it seems that way. And if that’s the case, what is Osamu supposed to do?

“ _‘Samu_. You didn’t even say hello, so you owe me!”

“Go get cleaned. And hurry up so I can go after you.”

“Really? You say that after _this_?” He can’t see Atsumu’s face, but if he could, it’d probably piss him off. “Let’s at least shower together.”

No. _No._ That’s already too intimate. “I’ll bake you a cake to make up for it or something.”

“Why are you so … _Ugh_. Fine.” He feels the mattress shift a bit and listens to Atsumu’s footsteps growing quieter until they’ve disappeared completely and feels strangely guilty. It’s not that he likes making his brother mad – well, not now – but Atsumu … Doesn’t seem to have the same idea as him about separating these things, and that’s dangerous. Because Osamu is not in love with him but if he was – if he was, then …

Well, they could probably move far away and start over, but with how they look, people would get suspicious if they pretended to be anything other than twins. There’s no such thing as a safe haven for them. Unless they withdraw from society, people will always shun them, and hiding a relationship like this sounds painful, especially since it’s so easy to slip up. That’s not even thinking about the moral implications of allowing this to happen in the first place.

Osamu _can’t_ be in love with him, if only to protect him.

“How did I get from just wanting stress relief to overthinking this?” he mutters into the pillow so it doesn’t even sound like a sentence. Damn it, now he’s mad about something else entirely again.

Moving in with Atsumu was a terrible idea. He thought it’d be convenient, since they’re going to the same uni and all, but he should have just gotten himself his own small apartment or a dorm room. This had to happen sooner or later, he knows his brother, he knows he’s never been averse to trying out things that other people wouldn’t, and he sure as fuck knows how easily he gets pulled into it.

If Atsumu is a sun, Osamu is the planet closest to it, circling around it helplessly in an everlasting orbit. Whether it’s in volleyball or in their daily life, Atsumu has always been the one to act and Osamu the one to react. He hates it sometimes, and sometimes he doesn’t. All depends on the situation, really.

So he has to keep putting that distance between them. If any planet gets too close to a sun, everything just kind of goes to shit.

Someone has to save his idiot brother from himself, even if he’s doing a terrible job of it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry
> 
> [tumblr](https://en-harmonia.tumblr.com/) (feel free to talk to me there or ask for my actual blog off-anon! ♪)


End file.
